Human
by Avalon-unicornia
Summary: Sam and Dean rescue a strange man from a nest of demons. what happens when they find out just how important this man is and how much both sides, heaven and hell, want him. twin fic. *i do not own merlin or supernatural* ( on very temporary hitas) (( sorry))
1. Chapter 1

Sam flinched as a twig snapped under his boot. Dean turn to glare at his younger brother. Both had had their nerves rubbed raw by the morbid trail a pack of demons had left in their wake. At each warehouse they had found a man or woman in their mid twenties, thin, pale, with black hair, blue eyes and high cheek bones. Each one had been torched to death then left to rot. In their blood lay a clue to where the monsters were heading next.

Both men steeled themselves for what they would find inside the abandoned building. Both moved as one, poised to kill in case any were left. The kitchen was the first sign that something was different. In all the past houses it had been clean and precise, nothing left behind. Now, however, it was a wreck. Plates stacked in the sink, rotting food on the table. A blood stained jacket hung from one chair, frayed rope from another. Sam and Dean exchanged a look. They might have a chance this time. Moving through the house they saw more evidence of it being lived in, confirming their hopes. They cleared the main floor then went to the basement door. A cackle broke through the worn wood followed by others, then a loud smack. Sam reached for the handle but Dean stopped him. _Wait to see how many there are._ Sam nodded.

"we finally found 'em, boys. The big man 'em self. Not so powerful now, are ya." the man's comment brought another chorus of laughter. _Three, maybe four of them._ "just look at 'em. Nothing. Couldn't even save that pathetic wimp Arthur. He's in Hell ya know. He blames you for everything. He said you lied to him. And now he never wants to see you again. I reckon that the pain he's goin through right now ain't nothing compared to your betrayal, ya worthless git." a low chuckle filled the silence, almost covering the muted whimper of their captive. " Jade, Carl, get cleaning. I'm gonna leave a message for those idiot Winchester boys tellin 'um they lost our little game. We godda get this meat sack to the boss and collect our spoils, ain't that right." they grumbled their reply, upset that they won't be there for the final message. Beside the torture, it was the best part.

The boys readied themselves at his words, pressing their backs beside the doorframe. It swung open and two people stepped out, quietly arguing. Dean padded up behind them and drove the blade into the womans tan back, severing the spinal cord. She was dead before she hit the floor. Yanking the knife out of her crumpling corps he lunged at the second demon. After a quick struggle he plunged his weapon into his belly to the hilt. The man's eyes glazed over and he two dropped to the ground. Dean pulled the knife from the man and wiped the blood off on his jacket.

While Dean had been taking care of the others, Sam and slipped down the old steps and killed the last of them. Both men finished about the same time. Dean slid down the stairs, much like Sam had done. Before them stretched a large room, about as big as the house had been. One light weak light flickered in each of the corners. Blood stained the floor and lower walls. A table stood off to the side heaped with used tools. Chains hung from the walls and ceiling. A steady _drip drip_ echoed around the bare walls. Death seemed to linger through each sent. Blood. Sweat. Vomit. Waste. In the center of the room, a boy sat hunched in a chair bolted to the ground. His thick black hair dripped with sweat and blood. His hands, which had been bound to the chair, seemed to be the only thing holding the kid up.

Sam and Dean rush forward. Dean to his bonds while Sam made sure he was alive. He lifted the boys head up seeing the gag restricting his breathing and a huge bruise covering half of his face, evidence of being hit. It was and older bruise, already healing. Sam frowned. That meant it had been there before the Demons nabbed him. A snap drew him from his thoughts just in time to catch the young man. Shifting it so the kids sat in a bridal hold against his body, he reached over and pulled the gag down, knowing that later he would remove it. Dean came by his side and gave him and his temporary charge a once over then began to head for the door.

"Let's get outta here, Sammy. We need to patch that kid up." Dean called over his shoulder, sounding almost nervous. He needed no other prompting. Sam rose to his feet, grunting under the extra weight yet was surprised by how light the man in his arms was. He followed his brother in exiting the building and couldn't help the feeling that there was more to the kid he was carrying. He looked up at the low purr of an engine he knew well. The Impala. A slight smile tweaked at his features when he saw his brother in the driver's seat, obviously trying to cover his worry. A low groan escaped the man in his arms wiping the grin from his face and replacing it with worry. He lay the man down across the back seat the lept into the passenger's side.

Dean drove as fast as he dared with an injured passenger. He needed to get away from the house as fast as possible. Something big was looking for the kid. It wanted him alive. There was something about him that made him valuable and Dean was going to find out what. Throughout the entire drive he kept staring at his limp for in the rear view mirror. Only when they pulled into the parking lot of their motel did he speak.

"Sam, get the kid inside and try to patch him up. I'm gonna see if there are any records of him in the town." Sam nodded and, after picking up the boy in the backseat, demon killing knife, and rifle, headed inside. Once his tall form had slipped inside the door, Dean was off. Speeding down the road to the police station. After finding no missing persons reports from anywhere in the state to match his description he drove back to the hotel at a much slower pace. Who was this kid? Why did a demon want him so badly? Where did he come from? The questions kept swirling around in his head creating a headache. Before he knew It the was pulling into the motel's parking lot again. It was around 10:15. he had been gone and hour. Parking his baby in the space outside of their room he groaned. Why couldn't he just be cool with the kid? Because he was trained as a soldier and a soldier never leaves questions unanswered the little voice answered him. His eyes blurred and he lay his head against the cool steering wheel. Just then it hit him that Sam would have put the kid in his bed and Dean being a good older brother would force him into the other bed leaving Dean the floor or bathtub.

"Son of a bitch!" He cursed as he hit the steering wheel with the palm of his hand. He slid out of the seat and slammed the door behind him, momentarily considering leaving Sam the tub. He had really been looking forward to a bed tonight. The cool air caressed his exposed neck, calming him before entering the room. Twin beds stood in each corner. On the opposite wall a crappy TV sat on an old chest of drawers. The bathroom door stood off to the side. Magazines and weapons covered the first bed, some halfway cleaned. Right before him a line of salt lay, matching the lines on all the windows. Deans green eyes locked onto the second bed where Sam sat, his back to the door, leaning over the kid.

He coughed, alerting his brother to his presence. Sam spun then relaxed at the sight of his brother.

"Dean" he breathed. He looked back at the kid then returned his gaze to his brother. " Come over here." He said beckoning him over with his hand, " Take a look at this."

Dean slid over to where his brother sat and peered over his shoulder. The kid lay still on the bed, head wrapped and tilted away from him. His lanky arms covered in gashes. He wore a tattered blue t-shirt, worn brown pants and a blood red neckerchief. His shoes had been removed and burned covered both his feet and hands. Scars littered his torso, both new and old, from what he could see through the tears. His upper arm had been bandaged as has his thigh. Looking back up at his face he saw the bruise and came to the same conclusion Sam had. A frown spread on his lips. It made no sense. On one wrist a rusted manacle covered in strange markings unfamiliar to him. This too puzzled him. He turned and cocked and eyebrow at his brother.

"I couldn't get it off. It seemed to tighten around his wrist every time I tried." Dean nodded and looked back at the kids pained expression. " Have you ever seen markings like that before?" Dean shook his head

"And get this, there's no record of him existing in this state." Dean's eyes narrowed as he spoke. Sam stared at him, his features unreadable.

"What now, Dean?"

"We wait for him to heal."

"And after that?"

"I don't know."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The first thing Merlin became aware of was a skull splitting headache. A low groan slipped from his parched lips. A fog seemed to settle on his brain, making it difficult for him to think. After a few seconds it registered that he was laying down on something soft. He opened his eyes instantly shutting them again. Everything hurt. He tried to think of what happened. He remembered being tied up by the demons. They had tortured him for a while then two left. Two men came with guns then nothing. He groaned again. The fog was lifting but something was still wrong. Steeling himself, Merlin forced himself into a sitting position instantly regretting it. The world swam around him. Squinting against the invading light he studied his surroundings. He was in a motel room. Across from him lay a giant of a man, probably around 30. behind him lay the door. Around the room there were 2 windows on either side of the door. He was dimly aware that he was making and escape plan. Out of habit he reached up to grip the neckerchief and became mildly worried. He never went anywhere without it. On instinct he began to search for it, wincing while doing it. He jumped slightly when a man stepped from the shadows and threw something on the bed next to him. He was around the same age as the man beside him with short blonde hair and vibrant green eyes. He seemed to have layered himself in plaid and Merlin would have laughed if he hadn't been so nervous. He was uncommonly tall and uncommonly handsome. The man took a step forward, moving even further away from the shadow he had been hiding in. Merlin, ignoring his body's protests, scooted back till he hit the corner, his eyes never leaving the man.

"How ya feeling, kid?" The man asked, his eyes showing both concern and suspicion. His voice was impossibly deep. He smirked slightly, obviously trying to defuse the tension filling the room.

Merlin said nothing, still not trusting the man. Something was still wrong, was still missing. He squinted his eyes, trying to wake his brain up enough to remember what's missing. Did they drug him? Is that why he feels like Gawain after a particularly rowdy night? He pulled himself out of his thoughts when he realized the guy had continued talking.

" My names Dean and that over there is my brother Sam." He stated, pointing at the giant. " what's your name?"

Merlin, ignoring the question, glanced down to see what Dean had thrown onto the bed. It was his neckerchief. His eyes immediately swung back up to Deans face, searching out any ill intention but found none. Dean, seeing the kids glance, jumped in to explain.

" Sam removed it to treat some of the neck injuries and we never got back to putting It on again." he took another step forward. Merlin burrowed deeper into the wall, Dean froze, not wanting to spook the kid any further. " It must mean a lot to you." Dean was grasping at straws. He was good at interrogating people not comforting them. This was Sam's department. The kid, who was deathly pale making dean wonder if he had ever been outside, was even less trusting than himself, which made sense. He had just been through a little piece of what escaped from hell. He was about to give up when the kid suddenly dropped his knees and grinned in the most goofy way.

Merlin, not seeing any immediate danger, decided to see what he could learn from is savior (or was it new captor? )Dean.

"Merlin. I'm just peachy, thanks for asking. Loving the hangover effect. What kind of drug you use?" He laced almost every word with as much sarcasm as possible. Dean looked taken aback for a second then masked it. Not drugged then. He reached out to grab the old cloth, only briefly taking his eyes away from the plaid mountain before him.

" We didn't drug you, Merlin." He seemed to stumble slightly at his name, as if not quite believing it, which, to Merlin, was hilarious. Dean was surprised by the quick change and even more surprised by the name. Who would name their kid Merlin? It was almost sad. He watched as Merlin grabbed the cloth square and skillfully tied it around his neck. Only when he saw the silver maniacal did he go berserk. His eyes grew wide and flooded with fear. He clawed at the restraint almost as if he were an animal caught in a trap. Dean lunged it trying to calm and restrain him so he wouldn't hurt himself further.

Merlin's eyes latched onto the silver and the fog disappeared. The bracelet was keeping him from dispelling his magic. Its touch missing from his soul. Memories flashed before his eyes. Arthur dying, the battlefield, dozens of innocent men dead. Will's sacrifice, Gwen's death, Gaius's grave, stabbing Morgana, Poisoning her, turning her into a monster. Uther's death. His mother's. Freya's. On and on they came, each time he had felt helpless or afraid. Each time blood had dirtied his hands all the way back to his first failure. Mythri. He could feel his body fighting against the magic. He could feel hands of men trying to hold him down. He could hear their voices but not their words. He felt his strength leaving, being pulled into the enchanted object. He didn't care. All he could see was Mythri. All he could feel was her loss. How he had killed her long before he had ever met Arthur. How he would never see her smiling face again. As unconsciousness consumed him he thought of just how much he wanted to see his twin again.

Dean held down his arms while Sam, who had woken during the struggle, wrestled with his legs. Tears began seeping out of Merlin's eyes and incoherent apologies tumbled out of his lips. After 5 minutes he seemed to calm down. The winchesters released their hold and sat back, sweat glistening on their foreheads. Both stared at Merlin's now still form with the exception of the slight twitch now and then.

"What happened?" Sam panted, breaking the silence.

"He woke up and I talked to him. He was doing fine till he saw the manacle. It seemed to trigger something." Dean panted back, turning to look at The brunet.

"Did he say anything to you?" Sam asked.

"His name is Merlin, or so he says." Dean replied.

"Why would he lie?" Sam questioned, finally meeting his brother's gaze.

"It was really strange. He was a clam then suddenly we were best friends joking with each other. It was obvious he's been through some sort of abuse or trauma other than with the demons 'cause the first thing the kid did was map out an escape route." Dean got up and headed to the mini fridge for a beer, still talking to Sam over his shoulder." I got the feeling he was interrogating me as I interrogated him. His glare alone was chilling, but the change in emotions," he whistled," was just freaky." Dean turned to face his brother again, leaning against the wall and took a huge swig from the bottle in his hand. " I'm telling you there's something off about him, Sam." Sam stood.

"so what do you want to do about it, Dean. We can't just kill him on a hunch. He's human."

"I'm not saying kill him. I'm just thinking that we should be careful around him. This ain't his first time in the rodeo. I do however think we should call Cas. Maybe he'll know why the demons want him so badly."

"You do that. I'm going to check his bandages while you talk to 'hot wings'." Sam smirked as he turned back to the raven. Things were definitely going to get interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own either Merlin or Supernatural.**

Chapter 3

"He's not answering." Dean called for the 3rd time. Sam, from inside the car, rolled his eyes and replied,

"You said that already. 3 times. In the last 5 minutes." Dean just glared at him as he trudged back up to the impala.

"Let's just go." The blonde grumbled as he swung himself into the drivers seat.

"Finally. We need to stop by a pharmacy on the way to Milford." Dean started his baby still grumbling something about being ignored.

" Any change?" He rumbled, pulling out onto the highway and looking back at the unconscious man in their backseat. It had been 2 days ago when he awoke the first time and since then he had stayed in a light sleep, only fully waking long enough to swallow a few mouthfuls of broth before succumbing to unconsciousness. It was infuriating. Dean had finally convinced Sam to go on another hunt on their way to Bobby's. there were rumors of a vampire nest on the outskirts of Milford, Ohio that he couldn't wait to deal with.

"The maniacal started glowing." Sam stated with a shrug.

" What!?" The oldest exclaimed, glancing at his younger brother before returning his eyes to the deserted road.

" I think it's draining something from him like life force or something. I've been doing research and," Sam started but stopped when Dean scoffed. He glared at his arrogant brother and continued. " I found the markings. Archeologists found several of these bracelets in a hovel from the dark ages in the UK. None of the specialists have seen anything like it before. Then, 2 weeks ago one of the bracelets was stolen." Sam finished with another glare. Dean tightened his grip on the steering wheel.

" So your saying this is some kind of medieval witch-craft type thing."

"I think so, yeah."

"and he should get better once it's off."

"In theory, yes. He should wake up at least."

"So how do we get it off?"

" I, " He paused, "Don't know." They road the rest of they way in silence, both chewing on the new information. Finally, they reached Milford. Dean checked in at the cheapest motel available then returned to the car. Within 30 minutes they had parked, carried their stuff and Merlin into the room, got into a fight about who would get into the shower first, Dean won, both taken a shower and had fallen asleep. It was mid day when they finally woke up. Sam came to first. He got up, changed, checked on Merlin's bandages, who had slept on the couch, and kicked His brother awake. Dean, who had bee dreaming of a hoard of sexy barmaids and strippers that were fighting for his attention through brawls and provocative dances where most ended up naked, was not happy at the intrusion.

" Get up, we got research to do before night fall." Sam called cheerfully, aware of just how infuriating he was being at the moment.

" I hate you." Dean growled through his pillow. He lingered for a moment, wishing he could trade his brother for the hoard of sexy women he had been dreaming about, then pushed himself up to get dressed. "you're a bitch, ya know that." Dean called from inside the shower. Sam smirked and sipped on a beer.

" And you're a jerk." He called back then smiled at his brothers bark of laughter. Dean stepped out of the bathroom, his hair sticking up in all directions and flashed a fake flirty smile at his brother. Sam rolled his eyes and took another swig of the bottle in his hand.

The rest of the day went quite smoothly. No one questioned their badges, they got all the information they needed. The body at the morgue was so obviously a vamp victim it was startling. It was too easy and both Winchesters knew it. By the time the sun was setting they had narrowed down the location of the nest and getting prepared to take it. It was in a warehouse just on the edge of town. It was a small nest, maybe 4 or 5 from what the people said. They drove to the place, jumpy and uncomfortable from how easy it was. Nothing was ever easy for them. Dean cleared his throat.

"Uhh Sammy, you do think this a trap, do ya." It just wasn't right. It had been too easy. To convenient.

"Maybe." Sam was just as tightly wound as his brother. Something was off. Dean was just about to reply when a scream pierced the air. Both boys were out of he car and running toward the building, worries temporarily forgotten. The scream had been human. They burst through the door, machetes at the ready only to stop at the scene before them. Blood covered the flood, flowing from decapitated bodies. Jagged teeth rested in the heads that lay on the floor. One, a woman's with blood seeping from both the body and head, rolled their way. In the center of the scene stood a girl with her back to them, bloody knives in both hands. Long, curly, black hair tumbled to the top of her great ass. Knee high, brown leather boots covered half of her worn jeans, and a leather jacket covered the top of her arms. She turned to face them and Dean gasped. She had large, sea blue eyes with long curved eyelashes. High cheekbones and perfectly curved lips colored dark red to match her smoky eyes. Her hair had been pulled back with half corn rows on her right side, letting every thing else flow down her front unhindered. A tight, black, tank top that revealed her large bust was covered by the form fitting leather jacket. Her sleeves had been rolled up to show a beautiful display of tattoos on her pale skin. Resting on her bare chest was a sliver druid symbol, if you believed in that sort of thing. Her full, dark, lips smirked and Dean nearly fainted.

" Caught the same trail I did. How cute." The smile dropped from her face, leaving a hard exterior. " Who are you?" as she spoke, she transferred her weight to one leg, stored her knives in a sheath under her jacket, and crossed her arms. Dean, who couldn't seem to get his mouth to work, looked Sam. Sam, getting the cue, stepped forward.

" We could ask the same thing." He replied and Dean mentally punched him. He wanted to know who the girl was so he could get her number, not tick her off. The girl, however, smirked again.

" True. I'm a hunter, as I assume you are as well seeing that you didn't scream like a bitch when you came in. Seeing as you're so young I guessing 2nd generation hunters. From the way you know what each other want just from a look you're either a couple or brothers. " Both boys pulled a face. " So Brothers, then. Hmm. Unnaturally tall, handsome, brothers, 2nd generation, covered in plaid." She paced for a minute then turned to look at them. "You're the Winchester boys, aren't you?" she stared at them, obviously wanting a reply.

"I'm Sam And this is Dean. That was quite impressive." Sam answered, awe evident in his voice. She smiled and stepped toward them.

"Thanks, I've been wanting to meet you and now." She stopped and sniffed the air. Sam, who was confused by her actions, stood still and waited. She turned, scanned the entire warehouse then fixed her gaze back on Sam. " There is another man with you. Where is he?" Her words were cold and harsh. Allowing no room for lying.

" Back at the motel. He was injured so we left him there." Sam answered once again due to his brothers inability. His curiosity now clouded over his lust. How did she know about the kid?

" pale, dark hair, blue eyes, high cheekbones?" she searched his face, aware of the fact that he can't lie to her but still looking for any other form of deception.

"Yeah. Do you know him?" Sam asked, also aware that he couldn't lie. She ignored his question.

"How was he injured?" Her steady gaze wavered with worry. Dean longed to comfort her but couldn't move. He was frozen, staring into her eyes, and her saw golden flecks begin to grow in the endless blue.

" He was captured and tortured by demons and,"

"Demons!?" she interrupted, anger now added to her hard gaze.

"Y-yes." Sam stuttered, now feeling fear squeeze his heart, rooted to the floor. She lowered her head.

"Shit." she muttered under her breath then brought her now half golden eyes back up to meet Sam's. "Was he wearing a silver bracelet covered in runes you've never seen before?"

"yes. Do you know how to take it off?" Sam asked, Visibly surprised that she knew about the maniacal. She nodded.

"Call Cas. He can take it off. Stand about 50 feet away from Merlin when you call and he should come. Just be sure not to leave him alone with Merlin. And don't mention me. I was never here." With a sigh she turned and left, her eyes back to the perfect blue they were before. The Winchesters slumped, able to move once again. Dean, who had finally found his voice, called after her.

" You never told us your name!" It echoed and she stopped right in the back entrance. Even from the distance he could see her lips curl into a smile. She spoke, then was gone before its quiet echo reached their ears.

"Mythri."


	4. Chapter 4

After dropping Sam off at the motel Dean drove a ways away to try calling Cas One last time. He sat in his car, still thinking about everything Mythri had said and done. How had she known about Merlin? How did she keep them from moving? Should they trust her? And most importantly, how did he not get the number of the most beautiful and sexy babe he has ever seen?! Shoving all his thoughts away he sighed, ready to call out to Cas.

" Hey Cas, can you hear me? We nee you right now." dean stood still, waiting. Waiting.

"You called." A Gruff voice said from right behind him. Dean jumped and turned so he was face to face with the trench coat wearing angel.

"don't do that! It's freaky." Cas lowered his head in shame.

" I did not mean to scare you." he raised his head to look Dean in his fanfiction green eyes. " What do you need."

"I've been trying to contact you for days, Cas. Where were you?" Castiel looked surprised.

"I could not hear you. There has been something blocking anyone from sensing you."

"what kind of something?" Dean asked, taken aback at this new piece of information. In his mind he went back to what she had said _' stand 50 feet away and it should work.'_ was Merlin stopping the angels from seeing them? Was that why the demons wanted him alive.

"An energy pulse. It has been slowly weakening but it is still noticeable."

"is it just us that it's shielding?" Dean asked, sounding slightly annoyed.

"Yes. But we can not get near it for it does not exist. The only reason we know it is an energy pulse is because it has been around since the dark ages." Cas answered both the asked and unasked question. " why did you call me?"

"Right. We saved someone from a pack of demons but they used some sort of medieval magik on him and he wont wake up. We got an anonymous tip that an angel could reverse the magik. Will you help?" Cas considered it for a moment then nodded.

"I will help." Dean nodded back

"Good, come on then." he called over his shoulder as he trudged back to the Impala and slid into the drivers seat. A quick glance to the mirror proved that Cas had already sat in the backseat. It was a Silent trip back to the motel, neither man quite knowing what to say. Once at the motel dean parked the car and led Cas inside. Merlin, if that really was his name, had moved to his bed and his head was turned away from the door. Sam sat at the desk typing away, pausing to glean the information he had been seeking out. As the door opened, Sam looked up at the men.

"finally, I was beginning to think you abandoned us." Sam exclaimed lightheartedly, getting up from his chair.

"I could not hear your calls. You have been shielded from heaven by something." Cas replied, turning his steady gaze on Sam. "now, where is the man you wish me too heal?" Sam turned to point at their guest.

"right there. I patched him up as best I could but he still wont wake up." He explained, leading Cas over to the boy. "I think this maniacal is sucking the life force out of him or something." He finished, pointing at the iron bracelet. Cas stepped forward with a very odd expression on his face.

"you saved him from demons." The angel inquired, reaching out slowly toward Merlin's face.

"yeah." Dean answered, slightly spooked though he couldn't figure out why. He watched as Cas gently turned the ravens head and nearly jumped in surprise. He turned abruptly to face the brothers, something new flickering in his eyes. Something Dean did not like.

"you must leave while I remove the magic. "

"we aren't leaving, Cas." Deans brotherly over protectiveness kicked in. He was not leaving the boy alone while he was spooked. Not even with Sam.

"it wasn't a question. You must leave or you will die from the energy being released." Cas's steady gaze hardened for a moment the softened. "I promise the moment I am done you may return." Sam nodded, slightly on edge himself, and turned toward the door. Dean followed, giving both Cas and Merlin something like a momma bear glare but much scarier. once they had left Cas turned back to Merlin. After taking a couple deep breaths he screwed his eyes shut and place his hand on the maniacal. Two screams filled the room. A bright light stole all the color, bleaching the world to his eyes. It seemed like forever, yet only a few seconds. The pain, like fire, rippled up and through his body. 1. 2. 3. seconds. A click and the silver bracelet fell away. The light receded and Cas collapsed to the ground in a steaming heap. Before him the maniacal glowed for a second then crumbled away into dust. The door burst open. Sam and Dean ran into the room, eyes wild and afraid. Dean rushed to his side while Sam ran to Merlin's.

"Cas? CAS! Cas, can you hear me?" He nodded then turned to look at Merlin. He too was groaning. He sat up with the help of Sam and looked around the room, wincing terribly. His eyes landed on Cas. After a second of confusion, realization and panic flooded over his features. Cas pushed himself to his feet, ignoring both his body's and Deans protests. Merlin, in his weakened and panicked state, tried to run only to be held firmly down by Sam. Cas just watched for a minute as Sam struggled to hold the boy down then spoke in a strange language.

"jotw yuid batg, merlin. E waoh yui hu modw." Merlin stilled and turned to face him relaxing slightly at the sound of his mother tongue.

"ew hul kuehk relm yui." Sam slowly released Merlin as they spoke and sat back to listen. To him it felt as if the very words themselves held great power, and to speak them was a great feat. Cas turned to look at dean, who was standing just behind him, breathing heavily with a perplexed look on his face.

"thank you for finding and rescuing him for us. Heaven is in your debt." Cas turned back to face merlin " You will come to like it eventually" a look of determined sadness flickered in his eyes as he reached forward. Sam who saw the utter terror in Merlin's eyes jumped in front of Cas, putting himself between the raven and angel.

"whoa! Cas, what are you doing?"

"I'm taking him to a heavenly safe house where the demons can never get him." Cas said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"can't you see that he doesn't want to go?" Somewhere in the back of his mind a small voice asked why he was arguing with an angel over the protection of someone he doesn't really know. Those voices where quieted when Dean moved to stand beside him, the look of utter protection of his face.

"At the moment his wants do not matter. If the demons find him it would bring about the end of the world. they would gain the upper hand. " Sam was about to protest but Dean beat him too it.

"it doesn't matter? Of course it matters! What are you going to do? Keep him locked up for the rest of his life?" _And why is he so important?_ He left the last question out.

"he will stay with us till the threat diminishes" Merlin snorted and the Winchesters turned to face him.

"we both know that isn't going to happen. Nice try though." Merlin was sitting up, right on the edge of the bed, waiting for his chance to bolt. He had been quite impressed by the way these men were protecting him. Sam, seeing the tension rise intervened again.

"look, "all eyes turned to look at him " how about he stays with us. We can keep him safe from a couple demons." Merlin and dean stared at Cas, waiting for an answer.

"fine. But if he is even close to being hurt he comes with me." Sam and dean nodded. Merlin glared at the angel.

"Yui'tt mona lu wosa wa, gedbl." Cas nodded then disappeared. Sam and Dean turned to look at their new charge. Merlin stared right back at them. Dean turned to look at Sam, the protectiveness melting away.

"what did we just do?"


	5. Chapter 5

The impala sped down the freeway in silence. Dean was driving like usual, his knuckles white on the steering wheel. Sam sat next to him, tapping his leg in a complicated rhythm. Both men kept glancing back at merlin, who was sitting behind them in the middle on the seat, glaring at them. Merlin was seething. Castiel, who knew full well who he was, put him with two people who would gladly kill him if they found out. All this was just another situation where he had to hide except now it was from people who were trained to find and kill things like him.

Sam, who didn't have to focus on driving like Dean did, took this opportunity to learn more about their guest. Breaking the silence he asked.

" So who are you, kid?" The brunet turned. Merlin snorted.

"I told you. My name is Merlin, and I'm not a kid. I'm 27." Dean gripped the wheel tighter.

"Sorry, you look younger," Sam tried to give a reassuring smile, " Do you have a last name? And where do you come from? Why do demon want you?" The questions just tumbled out of his mouth. Merlin turned away, is arms wrapped protectively around his chest.

"its just Merlin. I'm from a small town in the UK, you wouldn't know it, and for why do Demons want me," he faces Sam again, something new glinting in his eyes, " That's for me to know and you to hopefully never find out." Sam squinted, Merlin smiled. The raven hated lying. He really did but it couldn't be helped. He needed to be alive so Arthur won't be alone when he comes back.

Sam could tell Merlin was holding something back but decided not to push it. Something about the way Merlin held himself, as if he held a thousand years in his head. The way is eyes portrayed wisdom beyond his years. The deep sadness that seemed to linger on his chiseled features. Merlin was dreadfully thin, his ribs blatantly obvious under the shirt he had borrowed from Dean. His hair, shaggy and tangled, looks as if he cut it himself. Both his hands and feet are covered in callouses. He was just strange to look at. His eyes so old yet everything around him felt full of life. Even Sam had felt a difference in his own body. Everything felt lighter, easier to move around. He turned back to face the front, sporting a headache and a readiness to be at Bobby's.

Dean didn't know what to think. Cas was withholding information. The kid was a smartass. And there were so many questions rattling about in his head he too was now suffering from a headache. And the constant glare he was receiving was not helping. His vision blurred over. All he wanted now was to get to bobby's and go to bed. Hopefully when he wakes up it will all have been a bad dream. Or maybe he'll dream about the girl, Mythri. Everything she had said had lingered in his mind. She was a hunter. She was smart. She somehow knew about merlin. And with a look she could keep you from moving. And most importantly, she wanted to meet them, meaning they could find her again. He hoped. Bringing his mind back to the fact that she knew about Merlin, down to the last detail. Maybe the kid knew her. Just as he tried to ask something sealed his lips and froze his voice. Nothing would come out. It felt quite a bit like when she was staring at them, forcing him to be still.

Merlin noticed Deans movement and momentary confusion. Though it was slightly suspicious he decided to brush it off for now and watch him. They drove steadily onward till evening when they finally pulled up to Bobby's house. Merlin leapt out of the vehicle while it was still rolling forward, and sprinted towards the car lot. Dean cursed and parked his baby as fast as possible. Sam followed Merlin's lead, hot on his tail, but didn't get any closer. For a thin, half starved man, the raven could run. And he was lucky. Really lucky.

Merlin sprinted forward, using magic every now and then to slow his pursuers. He weaved in between cars and potholes, trying his best to throw of the giant behind him. He knew he couldn't keep this up in his weakened state. And they had an advantage. They knew the terrain. Taking a risky glance back he saw the giant was gaining, slowly yet surely. He could feel his strength waning away. Just a little further. Then he hit the ground. Sam had leapt forward and grabbed his feet, dragging him down. Within seconds he had subdued the struggling man. Dean trotted up next to him.

"you can run." Dean stated, signaling to his brother to get up. Merlin just grunted. Sam latched his hand onto the youths collar and pulled him up next to him. Dean stepped closer, a warning flaring in his eyes. "don't ever try that again." Merlin nodded. Dean nodded. Dean looked at sam, the warning gone. "come on, let's get the kid inside." Then turning his voice back to merlin, "when was the last time you ate?" Merlin shrugged,

"how long was I asleep?"

"4 days."

"then its been 6ish days since I last ate." He stated. Sam's jaw dropped. Dean just glared them muttered something about murdering all the demons he could find. He then turned and started for the house, sam followed dragging merlin along by the arm. Merlin scowled but on the inside he smiled. It was nice to have someone care for him again. And the idea of food was just to inviting. However, he did put up a small fight, just so the men wouldn't think he had given in. He was going to do his best at giving them hell.

The moment they entered the kitchen, his resolve broke. Food covered the table, filling the room with their aroma's. Yes, some of the food was burnt and yes, most of it was microwaveable but it looked delicious. Saliva filled his mouth and his long empty stomach gurgled. Dean looked back at smiled at the wistful expression on Merlin's face. Sam felt merlin go limp in his hands and released his grip from the ravens arm. He wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. Bobby stood facing them on the other side of the kitchen, studying the boys. Then his smiled, the kind of smile that would get any person to fill up with a special warmth. It was the smile of a father looking at his sons. He first directed his voice merlin.

"you must be famished." Then gesturing at the food laden table, "dig in." merlin tried to hold onto the glare but it slipped away, devoured by immense hunger. It only took 10 seconds for hunger to overrule caution. Glancing at everyone, merlin stepped forward. Another step. He was at the table. He knew he shouldn't eat too much or it will be hard on his stomach. Everything slowed down for him after the first bite. It was glorious, delicious, captivating. Each bite after that was so wonderful he barely noticed bobby, Sam, and Dean step away to talk.

"who's the stray?" Bobby inquired, watching Merlin eat.

"his name's Merlin. Cas asked us to watch him. Said he's being hunted by demons." Dean replied, also staring at Merlin, but to make sure he didn't bolt. "he doesn't like us much, though. Already tried to run."

"Merlin? Who would name their kid Merlin?"

"It's what he said his name was." Sam interjected, " we were wondering if we could hole up here for a few days till e settles down. And we want to know why the demons are after him." Sam paused. "he's hiding something. Something that's powerful enough to get the angels involved."

"yeah but those feathered dicks get involved with everything." Dean joked. Sam and bobby gave a disapproving glare. Dean acted offended.

"you can stay here. Can't say he doesn't spike my interest. "

"I know right"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 **hey y'all, two things. one, thank you all for stay with this story and favoriting it and for all the reviews they make me feel so good and I wanted to say thank you, two, I really didn't like that bobby died so he's still alive and lives in his house but the boy's now live in the bunker. Kk, bye. Enjoy. : ) )**

Plane tickets are a pain in the ass. Still, it was necessary. Things didn't only go bump in the night in America. This time, however, it wasn't for a job that she had to come to the UK. If anyone had been there, watching, they would have seen a woman with raven hair stand on the edge of a large, deserted lake for hours, just waiting. Then, if they had stayed long enough, they would see a change in the glassy surface. A ripple. Another ripple. The lake frothed and bubbled. White water covered the banks where she was standing. One minute passed. The lake stops, leaving behind a lone fold in the smooth cloth. All is still. The girl wades into the water, searching for something. Anyone still there would think she was crazy, wadding into a previously frothing lake. Crazy. Until a hand shot out and grabbed on to her's. The arm is strange, clad in chainmail. She pulls the figure back to the shore. Once on land you can see the rest of this strange man. the chainmail spread from his arm to his chest, then under a breastplate. A sword hung loosely by his side. Under the iron links was a drenched red tunic. The man was quite handsome as well. Blonde hair, chiseled chin. He was unconscious. The girl leaned over him, making sure he was alright. Another man, dressed in a black suit, strolled up behind her. He said something and she whirled around, a knife in her hand. He flicked his wrist and she went flying. She collided with a tree and crumpled to the ground. He laughed. More people came and dragged her limp body back to the man. Without glancing at her he studied the man she had saved. A smile spread on his lips. And eirry, evil smile that could only mean one thing. He just got what he needed.

{SPN}

They had been at Bobby's for a week. Merlin was eating like a carnivorous rabbit, barely anything but would eat everything. He never answered any of their questions and never asked anything important. It was routine that every day he would try and run. Every day they caught him. Other than that he did nothing but glare at the three of them. Sometimes things would fall unexpectedly. Sometimes things would move. Only Sam picked up on the fact that every time this happened, Merlin hooded his eyes, hiding them. The only thing strange he did, was ask what day it was every day. Dean, who had decided to be stubborn, said that until the escape attempts stop, he'll never know. The response was an even more intense glare and another sulk. The sulk, however, was not real. If you watched him you could see the wonder and underlying joy in his mannerisms. With that you could also see pain of loss, of having to make hard choices.

"what day is it?" Merlin asked, again.

"you gonna stop trying to escape?" Dean growled

"Nope, can't do that." Merlin replied, trying not to smile. This banter reminded him of his conversations with Arthur. It was a good memory but it still hurt. It was forcing him to relax, to let down his guard. He needed to get out, needed to get back to the lake. He needed to be there when Arthur returned.

"Then I won't tell you." Dean grumbled. What was with this kid, (no matter how old he is, he's still a kid,) most people would be grateful to have someone protect them after being kidnapped by demons. Him, no, he just wants to know what day it is.

"Merlin," sam began, looking up from the book towards the raven who, currently, was lounging on the couch.

"hmm?" He responded looking over his shoulder at the giant.

"why, when we found you, did you have an old bruise covering half of your face? It was too old to have been caused by the demons?" Merlin's face darkened.

"lets just say I have a problem with authority. And it usually gets me in trouble." Merlin replied curtly, incorporation dripping from every word. He did not want to talk about this.

{SPN}

Arthur awoke chained to a wall. He was still in his armor, and chainmail but his sword had been taken. The room was dark, and the only light was red, blood red. The walls were covered in chains and a liquid he knew was blood, water, and other fluids. This same collection of liquids collected in stale pools on the ground. His shoulders, back, and arms ached from holding him up. There was one door, made of metal. It too looked to be red, but that might have just been the light. Scratches and claw marks decorated every wall. He wasn't the first to have been held here. The last thing he remembers was laying in merlin's arms, thanking him for everything. He remembered the sharp pain draining his strength. He remembers falling asleep, faintly hearing someone call his name desperately. He remembers being in that darkness, that nothingness. Something had told him he would be needed again. Something told him he would return.

The door swung open and two men with black eyes walked in, their steps echoing against the walls. Between them they dragged a girl, limp and covered with blood. They walked to the center of the room, dropped her, then retreated back into the corners. Another man, short with stubble covering his cheeks, sauntered into the room after them. His foot steps mingling with the steady _drip drip_ and the clink of rusted chains. The man took his sweet time to stand in front of Arthur. When he finally made it he turned to face him, making eye contact instantly.

"Hello, my name's Crowley. Good to finally meet you." Crowley's voice was deep and coarse yet still had an alluring edge to it. Arthur steeled his eyes, covering any fear that might be hiding there.

"What do you want with me?" He growled, sneering. Crowley was unfazed.

"You are bait for something very special. Something you only come across once in a lifetime." he smiled slightly, amused. Arthur was shocked.

"what?" He croaked, unsure of what to say, he had always been what the people had been after, always. Now to be bait, it was a little unnerving.

"Merlin, you dimwit. I want Merlin. And you're going to get him for me." Merlin? Arthur was even more confused. Who in their right minds would take a servant over a king. Yes, okay, Merlin did have magic, but lots of other people have magic. What makes Merlin so special?

"Why do you want Merlin?" Arthur asked, bewilderment clear on his face.

"Why wouldn't I? He's an Immortal energy source with loyalty to spare and a deficiency for self sacrifice. With the right leverage he'll do anything I ask. And you, " he took another step closer, "are the right leverage." Arthur was about to respond before he was cut off by a sharp bark of laughter. Both men turned to see the girl leaning on the wall, Laughing. She was covered in blood, cuts and bruises. Every now and then she would wince due to a broken bone or two.

"he's not that stupid. He would never give himself over to the king of Hell. I'll make sure of that." Her voice was full of pain and as she spoke, blood spilled from her moving lips. Crowley huffed then walked over to her. He studied her for a moment.

"And who are you?" he finally asked. She smiled.

"some people call me, The Myth but I usually go by Mythri."

"And how, Mythri, did you know about the return of Arthur? Or about Merlin?" Crowley was playing. He just wanted the answer but didn't need it. He knew he'd get it one way or another.

" I learned about both while you had your head up your own ass looking for it. Amazing what you can find out it the light, huh." she taunted, hate evident by the way she spoke. And her words. Crowley huffed,

"You fascinate me, girl, nothing else. Don't think I won't kill you the moment you become boring to me." She glared at him but kept her mouth shut. He smirked then signaled his men to chain her to the wall next to Arthur. She went with little complaint however he wasn't sure if that was from compliance or inability. As the chaos clicked around her wrist she snarled at him in inhuman words hat sounded more like a growl than anything. Crowley just stared at her, perplexed. Arthur was sure he had heard that sound before. Crowley stared for another moment before leaving without another word. Thoughts swirled around in Arthur's mind. All this new information and strong emotions threatened to spill out. Turned my to mythri he said the only thing that could come out.

" are you alright?" Her head swivels just enough to make eye contact with him. Slowly a smirk stretched her lips.

" yeah," she paused ," how about you?"

"I'm fine" he replied earnestly. She studied him for a moment then let her head drop back to her chest. A wet cough forced its way out of her and she winced from pain as blood flew from her lips once more. Once the spasms stopped she sighed and tried to get into a more comfortable position. Arthur, having seen the uneven pupils and the way she seemed to sink into unconciousness imesdiatly knew she had a concussion. Knowing she may not wake up if she does fall asleep he tried to start a conversation.

"Your name is mythri, right?" He asked. She pulled her head up once again to look at him. After a moments contemplation she nodded. Arthur took no time continuing. " Where are you from?" She furrowed her eyebrows then answered.

"All over, but I was born in a small town in the UK." She strained, unsure of her own words. Arthur nodded and continued his questions, knowing this was going to be a hard night.


	7. Authers note

I am so sorry y'all that it's taking forever to update. I wanted y'all to know that I will never abandoned n this story, it's just on hiatus for a while while I'm in transition. Oh, I forgot to tell y'all, I'm moving! Yay! Hopefully update soon! Bye!


	8. Chapter 7

A/N Sorry ya'll, I know this has taken a while to get put up and you must be ready to kill me for it. I wanted to let you know that my updated may become even more spars and untimely as it goes on but I will never abandon this story. Okay, I'll go on to the story now.

Disclaimer: BOTH MERLIN AND SUPERNATURAL ARE MINE HAHAHAHAH( nope, its opposite day) HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Several failed conversation starters later all four of the men sat in silence as dinner cooked. Or burned as some would say. Bobby sat still, mind on the food in the kitchen, hoping to not let it burn, again. Dean was locked in a staring contest with Merlin who refused to loose. Neither showed any sign of stopping. Sam was reading in the corner, keeping check on the tension in the room, just incase a fight broke out. Dean was just about to say something when the phone rang. Merlin jumped. Dean leapt into a victory dance. Bobby grumbled about them being childish then rushed into the kitchen. Sam rolled his eyes then answered the phone. Crowley spoke.

"hello moose, how are you and squirrel?" he asked in mock cheerfulness. Sam's face darkened and both Merlin and Dean, who had previously been arguing, quieted down.

"what do you want Crowley?" Sam growled.

"well, I want to talk to the raven your currently holding. Merlin, I think his name was. I have something I want to ask him. You can listen if you like." he chirped.

"why should I?" Sam asked, voice still low.

"come on moose, I just want to talk, okay."

"fine." Sam switched the phone to speaker. "he can hear you now. Talk." there was silence and both Sam and Dean made eye contact with Merlin, who had gone still his face vacant and hard.

" Ah, good. Now Merlin, want to know what day it is?" Merlin took a step forward but stayed silent. " well, its past due date." anger, fear, and worry rushed over Merlin's face before it all disappeared again to the hard shell. "but don't worry, I picked up your package for you." you could practically feel Crowley smirking. Anger once again took over his features.

"don't you dare even think of hurting him! I will hunt you down and kill you! Do you understand me!?" The warlock yelled at the phone.

"shh, now. Don't want to lose your chances of seeing him now do you." Crowley chuckled. Merlin quieted, still fuming but now with more worry than anger. Then Merlin whispered,

"How do I know you have him?" he was starring at the phone intently, as if his or someone he love's life was on the line, and perhaps it was.

"How's this?" The phone was silent for a second then an agonizing scream filled the room. Merlin lurched and fell back into a chair, heart beating wildly. The scream faded away to pants and grunting. Then Crowley's smug voice returned. " is that enough proof or should I sent his finger? I could you know." Silence.

" what do you want?" Merlin asked, dropping his head in defeat. Dean began to protest but was cut off by an elbow to the ribs.

"That's more like it. Now in 2 weeks time I want you to meet me at the warehouse from 20 years ago. I don't care who you bring as long as they come unarmed. Assuming your companions will be the winchesters and again assuming they know nothing about anything I won't say anything else about you. Well I better be off, ruling a country and such. See you in a fortnight." The call ended and all eyes swung to Merlin who stared at the ground. 20 years before Crowley had found him hiding out in an old shipping warehouse in New York. Crowley has tried to get him to sell his soul for a second chance. Little did he know just how much a second chance would cost him, much more than any demon could provide. In the corse of the transaction, Crowley had seen just how powerful Merlin really was. After it's failure Crowley was left devastated in his powers, almost costing him his position as king of the crossroads. Merlin had left with a greater idea of how high up in the food change in he really was. That time was an ultimate low in his long and painful life. For Crowley to drag that unwanted memory back from the depths he had hidden it in was unnecessarily cruel especially after finding out he had Arthur.

Sam's heart ached for the man. Obviously Crowley had hit a tenter area, bringing Merlin to his knees. Everything in his being wanted to help him but he couldn't without all the information. It was obvious that he was withholding information. Sam had an idea that Merlin was a lillim like himself, someone who was tainted with demon blood at birth. Watching Merlin was like watching himself going through a hard time like this. He stepped forward to place a hand on the warlocks shoulder. Merlin jumped slightly at the touch but didn't look up.

"Merlin." Sam coaxed. Merlin raised his eyes to meet Sam's while keeping his head as low as possible. His hand snaked up to grip the tattered neckerchief. " I want to help you. No matter what. But to do that you need to tell us everything." Sam continued. When there seemed to be no response from Merlin he added " please" Merlins resolve collapsed.

"Alright" he answered in a quiet voice." I'll tell you what I can."


	9. Chapter 8

**I have returned and i do bring good news. I will now be posting on a scheduale! Yay! Now i do know that i might post ahead of schedule but I don't thing any of you lovely people will be really bothered by that, so from now on i will post every Sunday or earlier if possible. Okay, i think that's all i needed to tell y'all so enjoy the story. Write to you soon.**

Arthur had been right, it was a long and hard night for them. Especially with the little visit from Crowley. Mythri had been let down to lay on the ground while Arthur was left to hang, quite a bit like frozen meat in a locker. With absolutely nothing to do but twiddle his thumbs, the king decided that thinking was a good way to pass the time. He thought about Merlin and what what Crowley said about him. How he's immortal and wanted by some one very powerful. That thought led him into thinking about what year it was. Obviously by the state of these people's cloths, lots of time had passed. But how much? 100 years? 1000? How long had Merlin waited for him? And how much had he suffered? Had he changed at all? After letting these question bounce around his head for a while, whispering answers that seemed so improbable and so awful he could hardly stand them, a new riddle wiggled it's way to the front. What if Merlin hates him for leaving him for all that time? Almost instantly the notion was shot down. If Merlin hated him then why would Crowley use him as bait. Still, in the back of his mind, doubt planted a seed that, when given enough time, would grow and corrupt any good thoughts he had about his servant. Thankfully, mythri chose that moment to stir. Had Arthur been left to his depressing thoughts much worse problem have a cured to him.

Mythri was so done with being caught at the moment. She was mad at just about everyone. Merlin for getting captured, Crowley for being an ass and for being a demon, not to mention chaining her up. The Winchester boys for what ever they did wrong. Herself for comping out of hiding and ending up stuck in one of the biggest messes yet. The only person she wasn't mad at right now was Arthur, but that was because, in this pain riddled state she had forgotten he existed. If she had remembered she most likely would have been mad at him for choosing that moment to rise again. So, as she pushed herself off of the ground, grimace mixing with glare fixed on the iron door, all she could think about was tearing apart the first demon to walk in the door then slapping Merlin upside the head for being an idiot. That was that the half formed plan till a gentle cough reminded her that Arthur had risen and was chained behind her. All of this happened in about 5 seconds. Slowly she swiveled her head to make eye contact with the once and future king. Somehow, whether it was the angle, the light, or just some side effect of pain, he almost looked handsome. With blonde hair plastered to his forehead, lovely blue eyes, and strong jaw, it was hard not to see him as a model.

Arthur, unaware of her thoughts, gently crooned.

" Morning, how are you doing now?" His voice was soft and lulling. She blinked the nodded slightly.

" I'm-" she stopped, shifting her weight back onto her hands to try and lessen the pain in her side. "Fine, just in a little pain." She finished, smiling up at him. He laughed slightly, also in pain. His shoulders had gone numb and he was slightly worried about permanent damage.

" That sounds like the biggest understatement of the year." He stated and both smiled. Mythri leaned her head back into the wall, a long sigh accompanying the movement. Arthur's smile soon faded, it was hard to stay happy in a time like this. Her face was tilted up, eyes closed, lips pressed together tightly. Under the blood and grime, Arthur got the impression she would have been exceedingly pale. And beautiful. Black curls hung limply both in her face and down her front, tangles and knots strewn through the entire mass. As he stared she began to look more and more like Merlin. His eyebrows scrunched down in an attempt to make sense of their resemblance when her eyes shot open, connecting right away with his. All sign of a concussion gone, which, he knew, was strange and unheard of. She held eye contact for a moment longer before giving him a wide grin.

"See something you like?" She teased, a slight hoarseness to her voice. The teasing didn't make it to her eyes, however, which were cold and hard, so much like the ice of their color. The corner of his mouth tweaked up and his eyes moved away to the opposite wall, where a matching set of chains hung.

"I was just thinking about Merlin." He lied. Well, it wasn't a complete lie but it was close enough. Mythri nodded, understanding his thoughts. Silence settled in between them. "How long have I been gone?" Arthur asked, sending Silence on its way again.

" Maybe 1000 years? I'm not sure but I know its over 1000." She was lying as well. She knew full well how long it had been, 1257 years, 4 months and 12 days. Ish. She had been counting down the days for as long as she could remember. They had been programmed into her head since the day she was born. They were all her passwords and codes. She was pretty sure she chanted them in her sleep.

"Did you know him?" Arthur asked, once again breaking the silence that had settled in.

"Who?" Did he mean Crowley? Merlin? The last guy she had sex with?(the answer to that was barely, they met in a bar.)

"Merlin. Did you know him?" He asked again, looking over to watch her. She met his gaze.

"Yes, but I doubt he will remember met when I was very young." Her eyes glistened with tears, turning the ice to a vast sea, tossing and turning with a storm.

"I see." He replied, not quite meaning the words but hesitant to barrack the subject now in their current situation. He tugged on the chains making them rattle. It was a hollow, joyless sound, much like you would expect from chains in a jail in hell. It was so typical that Arthur almost laughed. Almost. Neither spoke for a long time, content to listen to the echoes. When Arthur finally spoke he asked about society today, how things worked, what people acted like. Mythri was more than happy to answer each and every one of his questions.

{SPN}

Merlin told the boys a simplified version of what happened. He left out Arthur, saying he was his best friend coming home from England.

He did however tell them about his abilities, to an extent. He told them about the moving objects with his mind and the hearing angel speak. And he told them about the 20 years ago, changing the story to fit a child's point of view. The winchesters and bobby listened, believing every word that he spoke. When he was finished the suns rays were just peaking over the horizon to see if all were ready to wake. Bobby leaned back and groaned.

"That was some story there." He called, rubbing his beard gently.

"I am so sorry all of this happened to you." Sam apologized, leaning forward to place a hand on his shoulder. "I think I'm like you, a lillim. Some one who was fed demon blood as a child and develops powers from it. I guess they wanted to collect on their income when they found out you could hear angels." Merlin nodded, sliding easily into the cover story Sam provided him with. Dean just grunted and headed into the kitchen for another bottle of beer. Too many things didn't add up in his mind and he could tell from Sam's body language that he knew about them and the concern was just a well placed front. They would talk later. He would think now. Why did the Demon claim Arthur was in hell if Merlin knew he was just in England. Why would Merlin be so concerned about getting to the airport on time to pick Arthur up? Why did Cas react so strangely to seeing Merlin? It was all just too different and complicated. One thing he did know was Merlin and his friend were in trouble, and that meant they would help them. Another thing he knew was he would get the truth out of them, even if it had to be dragged out.


	10. Chapter 9

**I am sorry this is such a short chapter but at least it's on time right. I promise next chapter will be longer and have action. Have fun reading.**

By the time the two weeks were up, Arthur and many others if they knew him would have considered him a modern culture genius. He had everything on importance from the last 10 years committed to memory and the rest was well on its way. All threw the time Mythri talked, he had listened with rapt attention, both horrified and awed at the progress of the world. He was appalled by the fact that sword fighting had been replaced by something called sports, however, he loved the sound of the phone, saying how easy it would be to call his servants. Mythri had to remind him that he didn't have any any more. After that they both fell into a sorrowful silence as Arthur realized again that everything had changed. No one bothered them during that time. It was almost as if they had forgotten they were their if it hadn't been for the demon coming in with food once a day. It was a collection of stale mash and barely edible meat, probably something very unappetizing if they knew what it was. They however chocked it down, unsure of what would happen if they didn't and unwilling to face the inevitable consequences.

For the winchesters, the monotony was almost unbroken, much like the two captives. Merlin, Dean, and Sam had moved on from Bobby's and had gone back to the bunker. Merlin had made a beeline straight for the library the moment he found out there was one. Dean had to practically drag him out so he could see what he could do with a gun, a knife, and other protective skill he would be needing soon. Even though all of this was necessary it was mainly a distraction so Sam could do some research. As plausible as Merlin being a illim was something wasn't settling right with him. Merlin seemed to … eager for a reason, to desperate. Yes it could be that he was just confused and scared and was overly relieved to find an answer but Sam didn't think that was it. The raven was too calm everywhere else. So with these frustrating questions Sam sat in his room, surrounded by books on everything that could possibly fit with Merlin and his strange everything. The days were ticking down to a precious few. From Dean's word Merlin was uncannily good with everything supernatural and knives but had much to be desired when it came to guns. It was almost as if the kid was aiming in the opposite direction than the target. Dean could only hope that they wouldn't need to use then cause if they did, they were screwed.

It was the day before when things started to really get stressful. The reality of everything hit then, knocking Merlin to the ground. Metaphorically. Both Sam and Dean began to stock up on weapons, goin over game plans, and over all checking in on things. Both Sam and Dean where slightly thrown off balance by Merlin who had locked himself in his room doing who knows what with his remaining time before the meet. The minutes were ticking away getting closer and closer to zero, when all answers would be answered and everyone involved will be put to the test.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The big day had finally come. Mythri and Arthur were awoken from a fitful night by their door banning open. In through the frame marched 8 demons, who lined the wall opposite to them, closely followed by Crowley with a smug grin on his face. He moved to stand in front of them and just told there, leaning back, relaxed, confident. It was the most obnoxious thing Arthur had ever seen. Mythri however was seething with murderous rage and if there chains confining her hands were not there, that smug bastard would have been dead by now, even with the the 8 other demons and lack of weapons. Well, maybe not but she would certainly try to make it happen. Arthur had more a reasonable mind about things, but he still wanted him dead. All Crowley could think was how lucky he was at this very moment with everything right at his finger tips.. It was all so amazing.

"Hello, im guessing you know what day it is by the parade accompanying me." Crowley grinned, having so much fun. His captives just glared at him. "Come on, lighten up. Today is the day your lives change forever. You should be ecstatic at the moment." After waiting a moment, Crowley stepped back and signaled to his men. At once they moved forward and began to unshackle Arthur. He resisted a little but was relatively civil, bidding his time till he could make his escape. Only 2 of the 8 were left to keep him in line, the rest were left to deal with Mythri. The raven was making them work for her submission. She was bitting, scratching, kicking, and everything else that could cause them any grief. In one burst of anger after one of the monsters punched her hard she began to curse in the same low growing the clone had heard a while before. Crowley, who had been watching with glee in his eyes, sobered at the sound of it. It seemed to enchant him for a moment. Just for a moment. In a second he was back to the gleeful demon king about to get his prize. It was startling. After Mythri was beaten black, blue, and bloody, both her and Arthur were dragged out of the room. They were bound, gaged and brought to face a pair of black limousines. It was at this moment Arthur became less than docile, though it was not because it was the perfect moment to escape. It was mainly because they began to lead him towards one car and Mythri towards another. Mythri decided to join in once again with the blond. They both had to be knocked clean out before the black eyed men could get them into their respective cars.

Before Crowley had decided that as much as the girl intrigued him she was of no further use to him so he would get rid of her. Her outburst when pulling them out of the cell had almost made him reconsider. He knew about dragon lords and their strange tongue but he supposed he could get all the information he needed from Merlin. It was just a slight misfortune that the prince had gotten attached to her. Harder to control when they have feelings and thoughts with other people.

The Winchesters spent the morning in silence. The pent up anxiety slowly suffocating them. Once or twice they tried to interact with Merlin but h brushed them off with a small fake smile and ducking out of arms reach. In the end they just stopped trying, looking on with thoughtful and concerned eyes. They piled into the car, silence only being broken by Merlins instructions on how to get to the place. Seeing as no specific time was mentioned they had all decided to arrive around noon. When they pulled up, the building seemed to look in front of them, stealing the light and filling the sky. Merlin shivered. It was exactly how he remembered it. Dark, cold, foreboding. At the time, he had thought it his own imagination but now he knew this was a horrible place, dedicated to dark forces. No wonder Crowley had picked it. Sitting outside the warehouse sat a long, sleek limousine. Crowley had already arrived.

No one moved from the car once they were parked. No one even opened the door to leave the car. Once again, Dean tried to speak but this time it was almost as if his voice was being stolen from him. With a glance in the rear view mirror and at Sam he reluctantly pushed his door open. Once one of them began moving, the others followed easily. They did as they practiced, grabbing the weapons they would need out of the trunk. Sam and dean both took guns and holy water. Merlin took the knife. Within minutes the three were lined up once again motionless, right in front of the door, merlin in the middle. It was then that the silence was broken for real by dean.

"Lets do this." On his command they pushed the door open into blackness.


	12. Chapter 11

The room was large and filled with shadows. It would have been complete if not the holes in its ceiling letting in broken shafts of light. It looked much like you would expect from an abandoned warehouse. It was dirty, a rancid stench rising from the stale pools of water. Huge chains dangled from the ceiling. Beams splintered and creaked with the added weight of mice scampering across their unstable arms. A breeze ran through the hall, and if you looked close enough you could almost see the walls shake from this disturbance to the still air. The whining hinges of the door echoed deeply, just adding to the desolate, dark atmosphere. In the center of the room stood Crowley, his demons, and Arthur. Merlins first sight of his long lost friend almost made him loose control. He was on his knees, hands bound behind his back, blood dripping from a broken nose and split lip. Under the blood was a pale, thin man with sunken blue eyes filled with both joy and dispare. He was slumped, not like the once proud king of Camelot the warlock knew. After taking in the state of his King, his eyes moved to him captor. He looked almost exactly the same as he did 20 years ago. Short and smug. The thought alone that this monster had held his friend for 2 weeks made him want to both hurl and destroy everything in sight, every evil thing to disgrace the earth with their presence.

"You're here, finally." Crowley practically sang stepping forward to begin. The ice in Arthurs eyes chilled Dean to the core. " hello, moose. Hello squirrel. Now you, the real reason we are all gathered here." He brushed The Winchesters off as if they were nothing, directing his voice to Merlin, knowing full well it would fill all those present with fire. It was rather funny to him, watching the Winchesters grip their weapons and growl knowing full well they couldn't do anything unless they wanted the death of Arthur. It filled Crowley with satisfaction. It was at this moment of power he spared a moment to think about the girl and wondered is he was dead already. He supposed she was, by now at least. Merlins voice brought him back to the present.

"Let Arthur go." The raven stated. Crowley almost laughed.

"Let him go? Oh, I don't think you are in any position to make any demands at the moment. You are out numbered and seem to be on the losing side in the leverage department.

"Let him go and ill come quietly and do what ever you ask." Merlin said again. This time Crowley did laugh.

"Oh you'll do what I ask no matter what, seeing as his life will be on the line with everything." The King of Hell chuckled. He snapped his fingers and immediately Arthur's head was yanked back by the hair and a knife pressed against his throat. A thin tickle of blood began to seek down to his chest. Merlin started forward but stopped when Crowley raised his hand. The knife dug deeper. Merlin stepped back. "Now I want you to dispose of the two Winchesters behind you." He gestured at then in a dismissive way, as if they were of no more importance than a rat. Merlins eyes widened.

"No- I -I - " the raven stuttered, shaking his head. Crowley cocked his head.

"Oh? Then maybe this will motivate you." He flicked his wrist and the demon with the knife pulled it away from his neck and drove in deep into Arthurs side. Plain flared and Arthur grunted. Blood gushed when the monster pulled out the knife. Merlin yelled. Arthur could feel the blackness dragging him back. He collapsed.

Something broke inside Merlin, and something escaped. Something that had been restrained for longer than he knew himself. From before he knew Arthur. It filled Merlin with liquid fire when the blonds body hit the ground. Nothing else moved for a second. Nothing. Not even a mouse. The fire burned hotter and hotter, and he screamed. It was an awful scream, torn from deep inside him. Derived from a millennia of loss, pain, death. And with the scream the thing took over his body. His eyes turned gold, completely gold, just like a demon when their eyes go black. He began to shake. Golden waves flowed from him, throwing everything against the wall. Everything but the demon who stabbed Arthur. He disintegrated with a scream of pure agony.

Sam and Dean collided with the wall hard. They had seen everything except his eyes. With a glance at each other they began struggling to reach their guns. Sam had no idea what Merlin was but he was powerful. Too powerful. He watched as Merlin just stood their, slight tremors racking his body. It was too much for him to hold in. Dean just wanted to get to the gun so he could protect himself against the world, even if it did mean shooting Merlin.

For the first time that day, Crowley was less than sure he would win. In fact, at this moment, pinned to the wall by golden tendrils coming from the creature he now believed was anything but human, he was quite sure this would be the end of his life. Staring into the emotionless eyes was unnerving. In front of him lay the body of Arthur, who he wasn't sure if was dead or alive but he was, not exactly praying but really strongly hopping that he was alive. It was in this moment Merlin spoke. It was a hideous experience voice, broken into several parts, filling the room with its booming.

"You killed Arthur. You will pay." Merlin began to walk forward, slow, intimidating, terrifying.

"Merlin! Stop!" Sam shouted hopping to stop him from bringing down the entire warehouse. The walls shook. Merlin did stop and he turned to face Sam.

"Merlin is not here. I am Emrys." Emrys then turned back to his prey. Both Dean and Sam yelled for him to stop. Emrys had almost reached the cowering Crowley when the doors slammed open again he golden eyed creature turned once more to look at the intruder. It was a girl, deeply hidden in shadow. The only thing you could see was her glowing eyes locked onto Emrys.

Mythri stalked forward, head down, clenched fists. she was covered in blood. Dried streams crusted over her lip from a freshly broken nose. Dirt covered her arms as well as deep scratches and dark bruises. Her hair was wild and unkept, blood dried inside it as well as everywhere else, but not as wild as the furry that dripped from the deep blue that filled her eyes. Emrys' eyes widened.

"Your supposed to be dead. I killed you." He stated, a slight bit of panic in his voice. He slipped back half a pace before regaining his composure.

" that's kinda the point." She growled. He sent several glowing l straight for her. " I was born to keep you in Check. You can't kill me." With a flick of her wrist the energy dissipated into nothing, her voice raising in volume until the walls shook even more with the booming of her voice. "You can't do anything to me!" She stoped a foot in front of him, fuming. Both were breathing hard. There was a moment of silence before she continued once again. " now, " she began, voice barely above a whisper but shaking with unheard power. Her eyes glittered icy blue with heartless rage. " let my brother go."


	13. Chapter 12

The morning after was most always the hardest part. Didn't matter if it was drinking, a fight with someone, or a hard sleep, when you wake up you feel the worst. People turn to coffee or medicine. Some run straight back to what made them feel awful in the first place. Others just stare at nothing. Sorting through memories and thoughts. They were coping. Then there are others who stay sleeping, staying away from the morning for as long as possible. From behind the little marble counter I could see it all. Sam sat alone, almost buried in books about ancient magic, surrounded by notebooks, pens, and half filled mugs of various drinks. Next him what looked like half their library was balanced precariously between two chairs. He was here when I arrived, giving no more than a grunt in greeting when I stumbled into the kitchen. It was about 5 minutes later that he fully processed who had entered. His eyes grew large and latched on to me as I pulled out the frying pan, flooding with questions he had been stewing over since he sat down 30 minutes earlier. They were never asked. He turned back to his work, giving me a glance and small smile when I brought him a mug of coffee. He'll probably be there when I leave, still pouring over books trying to figure out the answers to questions without any. That made me smile. Dean joined us next, golden hair sticking up at odd angles resembling a hedgehog in many ways. He was still asleep in his mind. Moving like a zombie he got himself coffee then collapsed into a chair opposite Sam. It did not escape my notice that he grabbed the strongest coffee they had and smuggled several caffeine pills into the sludge. It was drunk black. From my angle, the bandages wrapped under a thin blue sleep shirt were painfully obvious. He didn't look at me. He didn't look at Sam. He just stared, sipping at his coffee, unable or unwilling to look at last night. That was alright, I didn't want to talk about it either. I pulled out a pot and began to fill it with water, the cutting board and knives already on the counter. The last to join our silent breakfast gang was Merlin. He inched his way inside, drinking up the whole room with wide cerulean eyes. He looked so much like a lost child that in any other circumstances it might have been funny. Deep shadows hugged the underside of his eyes, writing a story most knew how to read. He hadn't slept at all last night. Behind him, through the open door, I could see Arthur, nestled in blankets, asleep. Only the gentle rise and fall of his chest would hint that he was alive. After a moment he inched inside, stealing uncertain glances at the Winchesters before locking on to the floor while making his way over to me. He reached around me to grab a carrot and knife and began cutting. He still hadn't made prolonged eye contact with anyone. I nudged him while reaching for the lentils. He did look at me. Barely. Its okay. He turned away and shook his head ever so slightly. No its not, I hurt them. Its my fault. I just kind of collapsed in on my self at his words. I made him look at me again by grabbing his hand under the counter. It was cold. Its not your fault. This time he did make eye contact with me. He didn't believe me. He turned back to the counter and began cutting again, each cube precise and perfect. We worked in tandem to make a huge pot of lentil soup, my personal favorite, with out saying a word. No one said anything. Only once the pot was simmering over a fire and merlin and I were drying our hands was silence banished from the room. Not surprisingly, dean was the one who broke first.

"alright, I cant take it any more! We gonna talk about this or what?" he exclaimed. The rest of us just stared with varying expressions. Sam was startled, I was resigned to the whole thing, having anticipated its arrival, but Merlin looked pained. Deans gazed traveled accusingly between all three of us

"I would like to know as well." Sam added, turning his inquisitive eyes on us as well. Merlin's hand gripped mine under the table. He always was so much more emotional than me. So much more caring.

" I guess you do deserve an explanation." I took the lead on this one. At least for now. We made our way over to some chairs facing the boys and sat, merlin looking into his lap, me just behind their faces. "what do you want to know?"

"who are you? Really?" dean asked. Straight to the point, kind of brash but with good intentions. Could have been worse I guess.

"well, " Merlin began, surprising me greatly. He was still looking at his lap. "im the warlock Merlin from all the Arthurian legends, master of life and death, right hand man to the once and future king Arthur and Magic its self contained in human form. This," he looked at me, " is my twin sister, created to keep me in check." his eyes bore into mine with memories of our shared past, long before any of this. Before we had grown up. We were 6 and as close as siblings could be. We never did anything without the other. Exploring was our favorite activity. Going new places and seeing new things. It was on one of these excursions that it happened. I had just made a new slingshot and was practicing. Merlin had told me to be careful. Even back then he was more concerned about everything around him but then his concern was raw and untamed. I didn't listen and fired rocks at anything I could see. Trees, branches, leaves, bushes. Then I hit a bird nest. It came tumbling down and his the ground with several cracks. It had been filled with chicks not yet learned how to fly. Merlin couldn't handle it, the violent death, at such a raw age when everything was big and harsh. That was the first time his magic took control. It saw me as the one to blame. That was the last day I saw him. The golden waves crashing out of him at me. I ran and never stopped running.

"What?" dean exclaimed, pulling me out of the memory, drawing both Merlin's and my gaze back

"you know, " I began again, my voice getting slower as if talking to a child, " Merlin. From the Arthurian legends."

"but that happened over 1500 years ago and as far as I know, Merlin was not immortal." dean scoffed, leaning back in his chair

"neither was Arthur." Sam interjected, having caught on a little faster than his brother. Dean of course gaped at him, then us again.

"he's king Arthur?" the blond gasped, jerking his thumb behind him. If there had been any malice in his voice it was gone. Merlin nodded.

"he's my best friend and he's not immortal." Merlin answered both questions

"he just rose from the dead." I finished for him. It was kind of strange. After being apart for centuries then finally being reunited we were already finishing each others sentences. I smiled slightly. Dean was grinning like a school boy. Who knew he was a fanboy of Arthur as well. Sam apparently.

"Dean calm down." dean gave his brother the puppy dog eyes. Turning back to me, Sam continued." I didn't know Merlin had a sister, let alone a twin. Its not documented anywhere."

"when we were young there…well, there was an accident. I ran away because of it and never came back. " Merlin looked relived as I spoke, probably because I didn't say everything. The truth, that's all it was in my mind. An accident. So that was what I would tell them. Dean was still starring over his shoulder at Arthur with a goofy grin. I could almost see the question forming on his lips and addressed it before he could make a single sound. "yes dean, you can get an autograph when he wakes up. Now can we get back to a more series topic." it almost hurt me to watch his inner child stand speechless and in tears behind his eyes. Almost. Sam just grinned like any sibling does when the other gets scolded.

"so, are you immortal or reincarnated like Arthur back there?" the giant inquired like the professional hunter he was although the grin was still there .

"not sure," merlin began, looking around as if the answers would be hidden under one of the many books or around a corner somewhere. " we're probably going to live as long as magic does but I don't really know." he glanced at me to see if I had anything to add. "I know if I die then I come back about 5 to 10 minutes later and its really painful." He mumbled the last sentence to his lap, focused on removing the lint from his jeans. Something dawned on me and i swatted merlin on the back of his head.

"that was you?! I felt those deaths and they hurt." I punched him in the arm hard enough to bruise, " you ass" he ducked out of the way, snorting lightly.

"Sorry, but when you are on the run and the only way out it off a cliff, kinda hard to do anything about it." He shrugged, getting lost in the moment for a second. It was good to see him at least slightly happy after all this time.

" so where did you learn how to fight?" Sam asked after a moment, wanting to get everything he could out of the conversation.

" it's something you pick up after a while. Trained under a couple people for a while but really it was the fact that I got into so many bar fights and was running from the law so much that my punch got good." I winked at dean who gave me a knowing smile. Sam nodded, glanced at Dean, then rolled his eyes. Merlin glanced over his shoulder at Arthur.

"Can we be done for now? I want to see it Arthur is ok." He asked gently, already inching off his seat. Dean nodded and stood as well.

"Can I join you? It would be so cool to officially meet King Arthur." They walked off together, chatting. "What was it like being his adviser?"

"Well, I was actually his servant."

"What, come on."

Sam snorted at his brother once they disappeared into the room then looked back at me and smiled.

"So…" he began. "What were you two cooking? It smelled amazing. Almost as good as dean's food."

I grinned

"It's lentil soup, one of my favorites. It's either that or the fried rice in 1860s Thailand." We both laughed and for a moment, one glittering moment, I thought things might actually turn out well. But then again, When do things actually go as I think they will.

 **Okayy, I am so sorry y'all that this took so long to update. Pls I hope you'll forgive me and I'm sorry to say I don't know when the next update will come but it will be sooner than this last one.**


	14. Chapter 13

It was about a week before it started to go down hill. A week of healing. A week of resting. A week of making friends and perhaps more. It's was a week of laughter and smiles, of learning about others past. Telling stories and cook-offs, roasting marshmallows and watching tv. There were, of course, the dark moments. Arthur began having night terrors then not remembering what scared him enough that his screams woke almost everyone. Merlin flinched at the gentlest of contact, and when questioned refused to talk about it, laughing it off as not important. But for the most part, it was a great week and I really wish it hadn't ended. It was a Sunday when the Winchesters got word of a new hunt. Something was killing things in Boston, leaving hollowed out corpses deep in the forests for hikers to find. The police are blaming it on wildlife but no one really believed it. The Winchester's brought it to my attention, wondering if it would be okay for them to leave for a while for the hunt. I reminded them of their Promise to Castiel and that seemed to slow down the thought train pretty fast. Dean was the one who suggested taking him with them but Merlin wouldn't go and leave Arthur alone for longer than 10 minutes at a time. I was game to go as well so it all came down to Arthur. Weather he was ready to go out and meet the world or not. That evening at dinner was when we posed the question. Arthur had just scooped a large helping of scalloped potatoes with extra cheese onto his plate when sam asked.

"Arthur," he glanced at Dean and I before continuing, " we got a call that something has been killing people over in Boston. We can't leave Merlin here and Merlin won't leave you alone. We were wondering if you felt up to going. If not we can pass the job on to other hunters." He stated, looking intently at the king. Everyone else peered at him as well, unintentionally raising the pressure. Arthur looked rather like a deer in the headlights, one hand poised to scoop up the potatoes. His eyes darted around to Merlin's then mine before sinking down to his plate. He placed his fork down gently then folded both hands in his lap. After a beat Sam added "it's alright to say no. I probably would if I were you." Arthur nodded.

"It's hurting people?" He finally asked timidly.

"Yeah." Dean replied.

"Then I guess we should go put a stop to it huh." He stated, looking back up at them with a small grin. To be frank I felt a smile twinge at the corner of my mouth as well but it was nothing like the full blown grins of Merlin and Dean.

Merlin had to admit that when he was hearing stories from Sam, Dean, and myself he fell in love with the idea of hunting along side Arthur however he would want to talk first, try and get them to stop instead of just killing them right away. Arthur thought it sounded like a whole lot of fun to get out there and help but he wouldn't want to do it forever. He really just wanted to settle down with some one somewhere out of the reach of time and watch the sun set, casting the world in gold for a few seconds before the stars began their dance across the night sky.

That night we packed our bags, each getting one little shoulder bag for our stuff. Merlin had taken to sleeping in Arthur's room and it seemed to help with the nightmares. I was in a little room off away from the boys. It was my own choice plus it was right next to the library. When I woke up the next morning I walked in on Sam and Dean trying to figure out how to get all 5 of us, our bags and the hunting gear in the car.

"Guys, we can use my car." I stated from the doorway making them both jump. I always was a rather quiet person. Once he regained his composure, Dean raised an eyebrow.

"You have a car?"

"Yeah, she's a beauty. 1965 mustang. Black with leather lining, blue rims and stitching. I've had it for 60 years. Did all the repairs myself." I boasted, crossing my arms smiling till an awful thought meandered it's way to the front. "Oh crap she's with the demons." Dean nodded his sympathy.

"I am sorry for your loss. She sounds like a great car"

"I'm getting her back. And if there is one scratch on her I'm going to dissect each and every demon who laid their corrupt paws on her." I snapped. Dean held his hands up in defense.

"I would do the same for my baby." He assured. I nodded my understanding just as Merlin and Arthur walked in, carrying their bags. Arthur looked better, not as pale or gaunt as he had been at the beginning of the week but he still looked like if the breeze got to strong it would blow him over. Not to mention the stab wound in his side aching if he moved wrong. Merlin on the other hand looked happy if not a little concerned. He was slightly paranoid that Emrys would take over again but when Arthur's hand brushed his he grew calmer. Ahh, they were so in love. If only they would take the time to figure it out, everyone else had. Or I had, which is basically the same thing. Dean was still in denial over his relationship. Sam and I had sat and talked about that late into the evening one night. I have to say I am a firm destiel shipper. I, of course, told him about Merlin and Arthur and he is now one of the most fervent merthur shippers I've met. He is also the only other Merthur shipper but those are details. So when Merlin's shoulders visibly relaxed after Arthur's hand brushed against his, Sam and I shared a knowing look. At about 3 am that night we had proposed locking the would be couples in a room till they admitted their feelings. At first I had thought it was a crazy idea born of sleep deprivation and too much to drink but now it seemed like a really good thought.

And so, with all this on our minds we loaded into the car. It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Merlin was in the middle with Arthur behind Dean. I was onMerlins other side and the bags were strapped to the top of the car. Arthur asked why the bags couldn't go in the trunk. Dean said accessibility. This answer did not help Arthur but he strapped the bags where Dean told him to after an explanation of what bungee cords were. After a little grumbling and squeezing with minimal swearing we were on our way.

By the 6th hour in the car everyone was getting a little antsy. Meaning we were shoving each other. Hard. For an inch more space. Dean was yelling at us to sit still when Merlin, in his most whinny and childish voice, asked for a bathroom. Arthur then, in the same sort of voice, asked if they were there yet. And kept asking it. Over and over and over and over. Sam had his head in his hands and Dean was muttering angrily under his breath something about children. I decided now would be a great time to yell 'he's touching me' really annoying like and start poking Merlin to get him to move over.

"I will turn this car around if you guys continue! Do you hear me!?" Dean exploded. There was silence for a moment before sam just started laughing early hard. I began to giggle and soon we were all laughing really hard. We did stop at the next motel we saw and got 2 rooms, one for Sam and Dean, one for me, Merlin, and Arthur. Merlin and Arthur shared a bed while I got the other. It wasn't a bad blade either. The rooms were clean and breakfast was included in the room. Plus it had a bath tub. It was rather enjoyable to sit and soak for a while. The beds were comfy but had nothing on the beds at the bunker. A place couldn't have everything I guess.

Sam and dead did a little bit of research, trying to figure out what sort of creature hollows out its victims but came up empty. It didn't occur to them to ask either Merlin or myself about it. I was pretty sure it was the love child of a vampire and kelpie. Nasty things though very rare. It's almost as rare as a werewolf and centaur getting together and having a kid. Their offspring were surprisingly nice, shy away from humans, help the environment and, you'll never believe it but they photosynthesize their own food. I thought they were pulling my leg when they told me but no. Unfortunately they also have a short lifespan, One moon cycle. Back on the vampkie (named them myself cause there is no record of them anywhere.) I've only encountered 2 others. They were siblings and I'm guessing this one is from the same litter. They live in water, able to transform like their kelpie side into a horse, person, or sea foam. They lull you into following them away from civilization then do the thing with you. It's during that that they kill you, usually right after you climax so I guess you go out on a high note. They split you open then eat your innards and weave you back together again like a piñata. That's at least what the other two did. Super disgusting. The next morning once we were all in the car I told the guys this and it was Dean who asked how I knew that. I shrugged.

"When you've been alive for as long as I have you figure things out." I stated nonchalantly.

"I'm as old as you are and I didn't know that." Merlin countered. I squinted at him.

" yeah well you didn't go looking for trouble like I did. Plus I'm a hunter. Double the searching for trouble."

"True." He admitted, shifting back to face the front.

Besides Deans crazy, lawbreaking driving, the rest of the trip was rather uneventful.

 **Alright so I'm slowly trying to make up for that long time of silence. I did in fact make up both creatures in this story cause I was in the middle of a 13 hour flight and I didn't want to stop writing. I love you guys.**


End file.
